Noche de Pasion III
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Cansado de la diferencia de los 17 años Shinobu quiere hacer llegar a Miyagi sus sentimientos.  Reto impuesto por Izumi-chan


**Reto impuesto por Izumi terminado un triple shot de las tres parejas de Junjou Romantica es AU esta es referente a Shinobu y Miyagi bueno inicio**

**Advertencia: Lemmon**

**Este se podría llamar Noche de Pasión III o Noche de Pasión Terrorist**

Mañana común y corriente me levante anduve por mi departamento hasta que me decidí me cambie me dirige a la cocina donde cocine mí ya conocidas coles fritas y arroz al acabar lave los trastes alce mi cuarto y tome mis cosas para dirigirme a la universidad pero antes de salir recibí un mensaje procedente de mi pareja Miyagi You este decía

Shinobu-chin si ya estás listo ven a mi departamento que yo te llevo a la universidad

Al terminar de leer hice una gran mueca de felicidad pero al instante menee mi cabeza para que no vea lo rojo y estúpido que me vi sonriendo como una quinceañera aunque mi edad no está alejada de estos

Ok me dirijo a tu departamento

Llegue a su departamento que está al lado del mío toque no quise entrar parecía muy no sé pero supongo me vería mal a pesar de que es mi pareja aun no soy muy abierto ante él y la verdad yo soy muy inseguro con nuestra relación ya que a pesar de que el demuestre más que verdaderamente le importo soy muy inseguro con el hecho de que soy muy pequeño y los 17 años de diferencia siempre me están atormentando pero supongo que sí quiero que esto dure y que todo vaya como hasta ahora debo contribuir más ah esta relación pero no sé de qué forma demostrar mis sentimientos mejor

-hey Shinobu-chin-dijo Miyagi preocupado al parecer me avía quedado absorto en mis pensamientos

-lo lamento ya vámonos-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar al carro de Miyagi cuando nos subimos empezamos a hablar de cualquier trivialidad que se nos ocurriera íbamos muy tranquilos y alegres aunque mi cara diga todo lo contrario me siento muy feliz al lado de Miyagi pero la alegría no dura mucho ya que llegamos a la Universidad T suspire resignado

-Shinobu-chin veras hoy pensaba en ir de compras pero caminando quisieras acompañarme sirve que después de eso vamos al departamento a comer sirve que me preparas comida-dijo con una sonrisa asentí la verdad me contagio su alegría y sonreí un poco pero la verdad es que era una sincera sonrisa él se sorprendió yo solo me fui a adentrarme a la universidad y rápidamente unas chicas se me acercaron haciendo que aquella sonrisa desapareciera y se convirtiera en una falsa sonrisa solo lo hacía para no parecer una mala persona

-Shinobu-dijo una que anteriormente estuve en contacto con ella pero era porque pensaba que Miyagi me engañaba y cuando acordamos para la cita la deje plantada pero no se enojó y eso realmente me molesto pero ahora tengo que aparentar que me agrada

-dime-le pregunte

-quisieras hoy acompañarme a el mercado-pregunto apenada

-lo lamento pero ya tengo planes para hoy con otra persona-dije amablemente

-es otra chica-pregunto inconforme con mi respuesta

-la verdad perdóname pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia-dije molestándome por las preguntas innecesarias que hacen algunos

-lo lamento-dijo alejándose del camino

Me adentre a mi clase y la verdad no podía creer que tardaran tanto las clases esta estaba durando demasiado tiempo y no me concentre en ningún momento porque sin darme cuenta siempre que me intentaba concentrarme comenzaba a pensar en Miyagi y en que saldríamos esta tarde eso lograba que me pusiera rojo al extremo y tenía que agachar mi cabeza para que nadie se diese cuenta de mi sonrojo a cada momento cuando alfan llego la hora del almuerzo estaba inquietante ya quería que se acabaran las clases eh irme a mi departamento y esperar a por él estaba muy emocionado y un poco nervioso bueno bastante me sudaban las manos pero intentaba que no se notara mucho mi nerviosismo pero como no ocultarlo si la persona que más te interesa te acaba de un modo invitarte a salir pero en eso esa chica otra vez se acercó a mi

-Shinobu tu tienes a una persona especial-pregunto

-porque lo dices-pregunte un poco extrañado

-es que en clases has estado mirando el reloj y te sonrojabas con mucha frecuencia-dijo la verdad no me di cuenta que miraba el reloj estaría tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me abre fijado lo abre echo inconscientemente

-lo lamento pero no veo razón por el decirte mi vida personal-dije fingiendo indignación

-debes decirme yo la verdad es que yo estoy muy enamorada de ti-grito haciendo que muchas personas nos miraran pero el timbre sonó y simplemente me abrí paso-no me vas a decir cuáles son tus sentimientos-dijo ofendido

-quieres saberlos ahora-dije haciendo que nuevamente todos nos miraran

-claro que los quiero saber-dijo enojada

-lo lamento pero ya hay una persona con la cual tengo una relación-dije normal marchándome pero esta me iba siguiendo

-y porque no lo dejas eh iniciamos nosotros una relación-dijo haciendo que mi paciencia se fuera y la acorralara con la pared

-porque debería dejar mi relación actual que tarde tanto en conseguir por una chica superficial y vacía como tú por que dime cuales son las razones de tu amor por mí-pregunte enojado a lo que ella solo se quedó callada y yo simplemente la libere-lo lamento pero a mí no me interesan las personas superficiales-dije y entre a mi clase no me importo si aquella joven se echó se llorar o solo hizo una rabieta por ser rechazada pero note que era como cualquier otra chica que conocí en Australia y por ninguna de ellas dejaría a Miyagi

Las lentas y aburridas clases siguieron pero haciéndose cada vez más estresantes y tediosas pero siempre todo se acaba mire a la chica de nuevo pero no le preste atención me fui a mi departamento me cambie a algo más cómodo pero que fuera bien visto al paso de unos minutos Miyagi entro por la puerta se veía guapo alejado de los trajes que la mayoría del tiempo usaba ambos nos fuimos al mercado donde compramos unas cuantas cosas para la cena y para la semana pero no eran muchas la verdad yo llevaba 2 col arroz y algo para hacer Sushi que ya había aprendido a preparar algo más que col frita aunque la verdad Miyagi aun no me cree por eso hoy le voy a hacer una riquísima cena ya íbamos de camino al departamento de Miyagi y nos encontramos con un conocido de el

-ah Kamijou-sensei como esta-pregunto Miyagi

-bien sensei-dijo mirándolo fríamente

-vamos Kamijou deja de hacer eso te saldrán arrugas-dijo burlándose de el me fastidia que no me preste atención

-Miyagi-dijo para que me mirara y recordaba que yo estoy con el

-que pasa Shinobu-chin-pregunto preocupado por mí eso me alegro poquito pero mi enojo no se fue si lo se soy muy celoso

-vámonos-dije la verdad siempre eh sido mimado y consentido

-de acuerdo nos vemos luego Kamijou-dijo Miyagi y comenzamos a dirigirnos nuevamente al departamento

-él también trabaja en la Universidad M-pregunte bastante celoso aunque ya sabia la respuesta ya lo había visto anteriores veces pero quería asegurarme de que fuera el creo que lo noto porque acaricio mis cabellos y se fue acercando poco a poco con la intención de besarme pero en eso

-deje a Shinobu acosador-dijo a la chica que acabo de rechazar esta tarde Miyagi la miro extrañada y se regresó a mi

-quien es esa-pregunto

-una chica de la escuela-dije sin tomarle importancia-vámonos no le prestes atención-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Shinobu no me ignores-grito ella mire hacia ella

-que es lo que quieres no te quedo nada en claro esta mañana-dije lo más frio posible Miyagi nos miraba extrañado

-tú estabas mintiendo verdad solo era una mentira cierto-grito

-no nada de lo que dije fue una mentira y te lo puedo probar ahora mismo-dije e hice que Miyagi se inclinara hacia mí y bese sus labios sonrojándome de sobremanera él se sorprendió pero correspondió mi beso creo que ella se horrorizo o nos miraba raro-él es la persona con la que estoy compartiendo una relación y la más importante para mí y no dejaría mi relación con el por ninguna niñita superficial-dije y me fui con Miyagi llegamos rápidamente a la casa conde prepare sushi y col frita al acabar Miyagi me abrazo por la espalda

-eso que hiciste me sorprendió no pensé que aceptaras nuestra relación frente a otra persona tampoco pensé que la tomaras tan apecho me sorprendiste mucho la verdad me alegre mucho en ese instantes y si no fuera porque esa chiquilla estuviera hay te viera hecho mío Shinobu-chin-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello lentamente luego lambio y mordió fuertemente haciéndome sacar un gemido por el placer que recibía nos llevó a su cuarto me quito la blusa y aun estando en mi espalda masajeo mis pezones haciendo que estos se pusieran erectos mientras yo suspiraba o gemía mas fuerte al sentir sus manos en mis pezones y su lengua en mi espalda luego llevo su lengua a mis pezones haciendo que me estremeciera por el gran placer que recibía al sentir sus caricias mientras su lengua estaba en un pezón su mano en otro y la otra estaba bajando desabrochando lentamente mi pantalón introduciendo su mano en mis boxes tocando mi miembro y masajeando mi erecto pene luego sus manos estaban es mis pezones y su boca en mi pene haciéndome gemir y estremecerme más eran muy placenteras las sensaciones y sin poder evitarlo lleve una mano a su cabeza rogándole por que aumentara la velocidad y cada vez era más placentero siguió haciéndolo cada vez con más fuerza hasta que termine corriéndome en el yo fui a su cuello el cual bese y mordí seguí con sus pezones y no quede satisfecho hasta que los dos estuvieran bien erectos como lo estuviéramos míos luego llegue a su pene el cual lambí bese y chupe hasta que él se corrió el me tomo y en llevo a la cama donde me aventó él se acercó muy lento y luego me penetro fue un poco doloroso al principio por que aún no estaba muy acostumbrase de aquel intruso luego de un rato el empezó las lentas embestidas hasta que esas ya no llenaban ni saciaban nuestro placer y lo hizo cada vez más fuerte hacerme sacar fuertes gemidos por el placer que se siente al sentirlo dentro de mí una vez que ambos nos estremecimos por completo él se corrió dentro de mí y yo me corrí manchándolo con mi semen el cual el Provo haciéndome enrojecer por tal ocurrencia el volvió a besarme con tal pasión que creía volveríamos a hacer lo mismo

-Miyagi Te amo-dije completamente rojo y sonriendo solo un poco

-yo también te amo Shinobu-chin-dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me acurrucaba en su pecho porque estar a su lado me hace sumamente feliz ambos quedamos dormidos y exhaustos

**Acabado el tercero y último me encanto adoro a los narrantes de estos tres shot lemmons que son Misaki, Hiroki y Shinobu claro que también amo a los otros 3 pero ahh estos son muy lindos bueno mi último mediocre lemmon aquí los nombres de las otras historias**

**Misaki y Akihiko: **

**Noche de Pasión I**

**Hiroki y Nowaki:**

**Noche de Pasión II**

**Se despide Alice-chan**


End file.
